bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Bay
Battleship Bay is a popular beach area of the Soldier's Field district of Columbia, seen in BioShock Infinite. The Bay is home to shops, an arcade, live music, and an expansive beach. It features real sand as well as what appears to be a simulated ocean. Seagulls are seen hanging around the beach. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth fall into the bay after escaping Monument Island, and get their first glimpse of the First Lady's Aerodrome in an advertisement on the beach. The mechanisms which maintain the ocean can be found inside two different maintenance rooms in the area. ''BioShock Infinite'' As Booker and Elizabeth escape from Monument Island, they fall from a collapsing Sky-Line into Battleship Bay. After being pulled from the water by Elizabeth and recovering his strength, Booker sees an advertisement for The First Lady airship, and decides to hijack it to leave Columbia. While tickets are requested for the First Lady Aerodrome, they are attacked by Founders attempting to detain Elizabeth. Booker eliminates the group and makes his way to Soldier's Field with Elizabeth. Battleship Bay Battleship Bay is a man-made beach located near the base of Monument Island. It is comprised of a small, artificial bay supplied by pumps and rain-catchersAs per Elizabeth's commentary and a sandy shore. The beach features simple attractions, such as "Dancing at Dusk" on a small pier, boating, surfing, and various food stalls. The upper boardwalk features curio shops, food carts, and a view of the beach. Arcade The arcade is a colorful area filled with theater machines, featuring various installments of the Dimwit & Duke series. It also features the game's first Motorized Patriot, on display in a glass case. New Discoveries New Weaponry *China Broom Shotgun New Enemies *Esther Mailer *Founders - Shotgun *Citizens Voxophones #Ed Gaines - Born in the River: Battleship Bay, under a cart #Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven: Arcade, in a washroom before the Colored and Irish Bathrooms #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty: Arcade, in the Whites-Only Bathroom #Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive: Park Ticketing #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven: Park Ticketing Kinetoscopes #Battleship Bay #Solving the Irish Problem #A Look Back at Opening Day #The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without #We Secede from the So-Called "Union" Videos Gallery Promotional and Concept Images Pvbeprr.jpg|''Image from BioShock Infinite Artbook, showing most likely fragment of the Battleship Bay.'' thumbnail 2 3cda47a4 v2.jpg|''BattleShip Bay featured in "Columbia: A Modern Day Icarus."'' Tumblr mo98qwyEje1suo8gho2 1280.jpg|''Early Concept art for Battleship Bay.'' Bay battleshipbay2.jpg|''Battleship Bay's Entrance from Soldier's Field.'' regergserg.jpg|''Elizabeth at the waters' edge.'' 2013-03-28 01080.jpg|''Fun in the sun.'' Dancing at dusk.jpg|"Dancing at Dusk!" Exercisebeach.png|''An exercising class.'' Poserbattleshipbeach.jpeg|''A bodybuilder posing in front of the turnstiles.'' Volleyballlift.jpg|''Elizabeth tries to lift a medicine ball.'' Battleship Bay.jpg|The First Lady airship over Battleship Bay. trhdrhdrt.jpg|''The machinery that makes waves.'' Presentpendantsluteces.jpg|''The Luteces holding two different pendants.'' Monument Island Wrecked.jpg|''Elizabeth and some citizens in Battleship Bay looking at the destroyed Angel statue.'' Battleship Bay by William Foreman.png|''The Bay as seen from a Kinetoscope.'' elizabeth-battleship-bay bioshock-irrational games1600-18 1600x900.jpg|''Elizabeth in Battleship Bay.'' Arcade dfgdfgdf.jpg|''The Arcade.'' hfghfgdhgf.jpg|''Elizabeth having fun.'' fgsdfgdf.jpg|''Patronizing patrons.'' hfjghjgh.jpg|''The restrooms.'' I Dont Like This.png|''The park ticketing booths.'' Glitches * After Booker meets Elizabeth and convinces her to follow him, if the player directs Booker to stand in the water next to the waterfall, Elizabeth will follow and her legs will become disconnected from the rest of her body. Behind the Scenes *The song Elizabeth dances to is "Rory O'Moore (Saddle the Pony)" composed by Samuel Lover in 1837.The Fiddler’s Companion ROD-ROR **Development of the Motion Capture Process can be viewed on a Kinetoscope in The Columbian Archeological Society. *When Booker convinces Elizabeth to stop dancing, a cover version of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" can be heard playing on a calliope throughout the area. The song was not composed until 1979. **A Tear found in Albert Fink's house in Downtown Emporia plays the Cyndi Lauper's 1983 version of "Girls Just Want To Have Fun." *During development, Battleship Bay was where animations were created and tested. This is the reason that, during a playthrough, so many different animations can be performed by Elizabeth in this single area. Around 200 animations can occur in Battleship Bay, from Elizabeth's dancing to her simply throwing things into the water. This can make every playthrough here a different experience from the previous one.BioShock Infinite - The Revolutionary AI Behind Elizabeth at IGN **During play-testing, Booker initially woke up alone on the beach. Players got upset that Elizabeth had apparently abandoned them. The scene was added where Elizabeth shows concern for Booker and he gives her permission to go. *Elizabeth makes several comments about the history of the area when interacting with objects on the beach: **The whole bay was built in only six months. **The water from the bay comes from rain-catchers.As per Elizabeth's commentary *When Booker walks close to the men lifting medicine balls after finding Elizabeth, she will try to pick one up. After failing to lift it, she says, "Don't laugh." *In the hallway where Booker first notices the First Lady's Aerodrome advertisements, there is a baby carriage with a box of pistol ammunition sitting in it. This instance could be a nod to Jack finding his first pistol in the original BioShock. *In the gift shop, the player must go through to exit the bay, a small alcove with stairs can be found in the left corner. In this alcove there is a table and chairs, one of them occupied by a "Lil' Miss Columbia." On the table there is a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and some glasses, suggesting a strange relationship between the store owner and the doll. *A newspaper (with the headline "Anarchists in Our Fair City") in Battleship Bay also features a headline about the RMS Carpathia and mentions a list of rescued people. This is a reference to the role the ship played in rescuing survivors of the RMS Titanic sinking. *A film of the waterfalls at Battleship Bay can be viewed through a Kinetoscope in Comstock House. This is William R. Foreman's 99th — and final — film. *Music playing in the White-only bathrooms in the Arcade is Chopin's "Nocturne N°2". **If Booker and Elizabeth enter the women's restroom, Elizabeth will ask, "What is your business in here?" and give a judging look to Booker whilst in the restroom. *Whilst searching for Elizabeth in the earlier portion of Battleship Bay, Booker will refuse to fire his weapon, often giving quotes pertaining to "Don't shoot until they (the enemy) do". *Battleship Bay was originally called "Battleship Cove" in early concept art and within the game files. References de:Battleship Bay es:Battleship Bay ru:Гавань Линкора Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Battleship Bay